1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique hand grip that can be used with an exercise device comprising a dumbbell molded to conform to the shape of the individual human hand which will grip the device.
2. The Prior Art
Dumbbells are well known as exercise devices, and in the prior art consist of a short straight bar with a weight at each end thereof. This short straight bar is of linear shape and is to be used as the gripping means during exercise. However, the shape of the normal human hand which will grip the dumbbell is non-linear during exercise. Therefore, discomfort and muscle strain can readily develop within the hand and forearm of the person using the prior art dumbbell during exercise. The pressure generated from the pinky side end of the palm to the thumb side end of the palm is intense when grasping a linear straight bar.
Prior art exercise devices are described in the following prior art references.
The Ditsch et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,181 discloses a hand development system, comprising: a body adapted to be gripped by the hand of a user, this body including a single interior compartment and a plurality of openings in communication with the single interior compartment. The openings are provided along a top edge of the body. The fingers of the user are exercised by exercising means operatively associated with the body and including a plurality of individually movable members each adapted to be moved by one of the fingers. The exercising means also includes means for resisting movement of the individually movable members. Each of the individual movable members comprises a key adapted to be depressed from a normal position by one of the fingers of the user. The body is generally rectangular in shape and the openings are disposed in longitudinally aligned relationship. The movement resisting means includes a set of spring-loaded cartridges disposed in the single interior compartment. Each of the cartridges includes at least one spring having a selected resistance to depression of the keys. The cartridges are also generally rectangular in shape and are sized for sliding insertion into the interior compartment. Each of the cartridges is accurately positioned within the single interior compartment for resisting movement of one of the keys.
The Dowd U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,063 discloses a hand exercising device of the type including a resilient body of a size and shape to fit within the palm area of a user's hand, said body being formed of a homogenous and readily compressible material. The body includes recess means formed therein to alter the compressibility of the body. The resilient body is formed in the shape of a truncated cylinder wherein the cylinder height is less than its diameter. The recess means includes a plurality of circular openings extending through the body and terminating in each planar face thereof. A ball member is removably insertable within each opening to alter the compressibility of the device. Each opening includes a spherical pocket for resiliently retaining the ball and the diameter of the ball is greater than the height of the resilient body whereby the ball partially projects beyond each planar face of said body.